Tears of Joy
by sue2008
Summary: The third and the last part of stories about Joy. This one takes us to the time when Joy is finally having her baby when sudden tragedy strikes. Read on to find out how will everyone react. NOW COMPLETE
1. The Teaser

**Disclaimer: Flashpoint is (as usually) not mine.**

**The promised third part the Joy series is almost ready. You probably should read Joy within and Just a little piece of Joy first, it you haven't already. I'm starting with the short chapter to get your attention;) **

**The following chapters should be the usual length.  
**

**I moved in time about half a year forward since the last story.**

Jules Braddock paced nervously through the corridor of the hospital. She hated the hospitals and it made her even more restless. Something went terribly wrong and she had no idea what to do about it, no way to help or prevent it.

For hundredth time she dialed Spike's number. She knew by now he wouldn't answer. Team One was on call, there had been shooting in the subway and the suspects were lost in the corridors. Team One chased them and there was no cell reception down there. She had already spoken several times with Kira, begging her to let Team One know what was going on through other channels, but as it usually happens, it was whole so screwed up the communication with them was lost.

After another futile try on Sam's cell as well Jules gave up. She sat in the waiting room. There was plenty of cheerful people in there, it was the place where babies were delivered to the world after all.

But it also could be a place of huge distress, she realized as she hid her face in her hands and allowed the tears to flow freely on her cheeks.

Joy was finally giving birth to her so long expected baby girl.

**This is it for now. It is called The Teaser for a reason. Don't worry, the updates will follow soon.**


	2. Unreachable

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**OK, so here comes real first chapter. Enjoy.**

The day started rather nicely. Jules picked up Joy on her way to work. They still worked on the same base and since Joy finished the sixth month of her pregnancy she gave up to Spike's worries and let her fresh sister-in-law drive her to the work.

Only three weeks were left to her full term. Joy had arranged for her leave to start in a week. Even Spike allowed himself to be assigned only desk duty for this time so he could be available for her at any time. It was only week till this arrangements should come to action. But the nature had her own head and is sometimes very stubborn.

It was slightly before lunch when young recruit run towards Jules in the field. She was just explaining to her new group how to choose the best sniper's nest when he arrived. He was obviously completely flushed and scared out of his mind. It took Jules only seconds to recognize in him one of Joy's students. It could be only one thing that got him so distressed.

"What is it??" Jules asked him. He finally managed to catch his breath.

"It's Joy, ma'am" he was so confused he didn't realize he was using Joy's first name instead of her rank. To be honest, Jules didn't notice it anyway "It's started"

There was only one 'IT'.

.oOo.

Jules rushed towards the building leaving disorganized group behind. She didn't care. When she finally found Joy, she was tired from another round of contractions but otherwise smiling and shining. She didn't care the baby was coming little bit earlier, she couldn't wait for it to happen anyway.

"Call Mickey" was all that Joy cared about when Jules helped her to the car. The ready bag was already in there, they had packed it month ago, just in case.

"I've tried, they are probably on call" then it didn't seem so depressing. They had half an hour drive in front of them and Jules was sure the Team One would be back by then.

It took her more then hour to have the chance to try again. Joy was already signed in to the hospital and was resting on the bed. Jules held her hand through another wave of contractions. They were becoming more and more frequent. Spike should be there. But there was again no answer. She then tried Sam and even Greg and Ed till she finally came with the idea to call the dispatch. Kira picked up immediately.

"SRU, how can I help you"

"Kira, it's me, Jules"

"Oh Jules, hi, how are you" Kira was glad to hear from Jules. Since she left the SRU there was only little time for them to catch up.

"Where's Team One" Jules had no spare time for politeness.

"They are on call" luckily for both of them Kira realized pretty fast something was going on.

"I can't reach them" Jules informed.

"I know, it's emergency in the subway. I can't tell you the details, but we lost contact with them. Any radio communication is almost impossible in the tunnels and it is restricted only for the highest priority calls" Jules knew the protocol, but right now it pissed her off terribly.

"Kira, it is emergency. Joy is in labour, so do some of your magic and get Spike here." screw the protocol, she added mentally.

"Yay, it's great. I'll do my best" even then it all seemed to be OK. It was still cheerful time.

Since then three hours had passed. Jules was painfully aware of every minute of this time. She called Kira another six time and went with her through every emotion from begging through cursing and yelling to honest swearing. She knew very well Kira was trying hard, but she needed more. Spike needed to be here, now.

The doctor came in to check on Joy and informed them it's coming pretty fast, even faster then she'd like. But she assured them there was no reason to be worried. Jules tried Spike desperately again anyway.

When she hung up again, Joy grabbed her hand.

"Let it be for a while. You know he will answer when he can" Joy was surprisingly calm. The contractions were exhausting for her but she was set on target. The moment she would hold her little princess in her hands would make up for every second of suffering. It didn't matter to her right now Spike wasn't there. There will be other babies on whose deliveries he might be present. Joy was military brat after all and she knew very well what meant 'to be unreachable'

"How can you be so calm" Jules wondered.

"It's not like he doesn't want to be here, he just can't. And I have too little energy to worry about that right now" she sounded exhausted.

"Sorry" Jules smiled at her "I know I'm not much of the support right now, but I know how much Spike wanted to be here" but she put her phone away anyway. Right now her friend needed her.

"I have a favor to ask you" Joy stated mysteriously.

"Anything Joy, just ask" Jules assured.

Joy's face expression changed completely. There were no mischievous sparks in her eyes as usually. She was calm and deadly serious. It even scared Jules a little.

"Jules, just promise me, that if anything goes wrong, you will take care of Spike" Joy said in strong voice.

"Joy..." Jules hesitated "there's nothing that can go wrong. You'll see"

"Just bear with me for little while" Joy stayed focused on the target. "I mean it. Take care of Spike. The little one will be OK, she's a girl after all and girls are strong. But Spike is the one I'm worried about."

Jules didn't know what to think about it all. She decided that the best to do was not to oppose Joy right now. She needed every support she could get. So Jules nodded. There was nothing else she could do anyway.

To her satisfaction Joy never mentioned it again. It was like some sudden attack of depression that went away without leaving any mark.

.oOo.

Everything went by the book till about half an hour ago. Jules was just getting used to the idea she was the one to be there for Joy through the labour. She actually started to think she could do it, she even gave up the phone calls to Spike and others. She left plenty of messages on their phones, they would join them when they could.

"Jules...." Joy's voice was strange. For last few hours there was obvious pain in her voice and for everyone it was perfectly natural. Joy gave up to her body and let the pain take the charge. But now there was no pain in her look, Jules was surprised. Joy was able to hide the pain very well, Jules knew that, and the more she was surprised when she realized Joy had just that look. She was hiding pain and it meant something was going wrong in her body.

Joy grabbed Jules'es hand.

"I think you should find the doctor" was all Joy managed to get out of her.

"Doctor?? What is it, Joy??" Jules tried to calm her friend first, but Joy just switched her position uncomfortably and removed the blanket that was covering her.

Jules had never had problem with the sight of blood, but seeing her best friend's hospital gown soaked in her blood made Jules sick to her stomach. She was immediately on the corridor calling for help.

Then all hell broke loose. She was thrown out to the corridor. Last info she got was ten minutes ago. Joy was rushed to the emergency C-section and the nurse that informed Jules seemed very distracted.

Jules felt like pushing something. She wanted to scream and yell and break stuff. Just to do anything.... She started pacing through the corridor again when the doors finally opened.

Spike was still dressed in his cool pants, he even had the bullet proof vest still on. It looked so out of place in the hospital. Jules was just glad he had left the gun in the car. Sam was right behind him.

Not noticing the surroundings Jules run towards them and hugged Sam tightly. She was hiding the tears at his vest-protected chest. She didn't care Sam was all sweaty and dirty from the subway tunnels. The moment he hold her tight she relaxed for the first time since she brought Joy to the hospital.

She couldn't believe it was only two months they were married. It felt so natural, so right. She remembered the day Sam had proposed. He fulfilled every little girl's fantasies bringing her flowers and beautiful ring. That day she believed that nothing ever could go wrong. She was so overwhelmed by what had been happening to her she even had let Joy to pick her wedding dress. The dress was snowy white, like from all the pathetic romantic films. She sometimes thought Joy did it on purpose....JOY....Another wave of tears made Jules hold on to Sam even more tightly.

He carefully took off his gloves and slightly pushed Jules back. He dried the tears from her cheeks.

"What's going on, Jul??" he asked and brought her back to reality. She only then realized that Spike stood there completely on edge, begging with his eyes for any kind of news.

**That's it, for now**

**Next: the baby will be born.  
**


	3. The Felicitous Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint....too bad....**

**A/N Without further delay...here we go...just one thing.....please, please, don't kill me.....**

"I was with Joy until about half an hour ago. It was all going so fast and I wasn't able to reach you and..." Jules was loosing it again. Sam allowed her to hold him tightly again till she calmed down.

"Sorry..." she made a step back and finally faced Spike. "About fifteen minutes ago she was rushed to emergency C-section, since then I haven't had any news"

Spike's world stopped for the second. He made a step back and searched for the support by the wall.

"A C-section??" he repeated lamely and there was plead in his voice. He hoped Jules was just joking. Every second now Jules would start to make a fun of him, of how on edge he was through the delivery. He could see all of them making fun of it someday.

But nothing happen. Jules didn't move even single one of her mimic muscles. She was completely serious and now was the time for him to be the strong one, the responsible one. Joy – his wife and the soon-to-be mother of his baby needed him.

Spike slowly took control of himself. He was determined to go and search for anyone that would be able to give him any kind of update, but there was no need to. As he made a first step he almost bumped into the nurse. She was seemingly smiling but on closer examination he noticed there was something in her eyes.

"The family of Joycelyn Scarlatti??" the nurse asked no one specific. She was told there was just her sister-in-law and fully geared police officers disturbed her little bit. Spike stepped forward.

"I'm her husband" he explained. On nurse's face appeared well trained smile.

"Then congratulation, Mr Scarlatti, you have a healthy daughter"

For the second time this day knees almost gave up under Spike. Tears of joy appeared in his eyes, he was ultimately happy when the nurse asked him if he wanted to see her.

"The doctors are just checking on her, but she looks amazing. She isn't even underweight, what is little miracle, considering she was born prematurely. I'll come and get you the moment the doctors are done."

Spike had still felicitous smile on his face when the reality hit him hard. The nurse was almost out of the door when he asked.

"And what about Joy?? Can I see her??" the smile from nurse's face disappeared immediately. She turned very unwillingly to the small group.

"Sorry, sir, but they are still working on her. The doctor will let you know the moment they are finished"

Spike paled but said nothing. They were all interrupted by another nurse pushing a trolley in front of her. There inside of glass incubator was la ittle creature. She was crying her lungs out. Spike forgot to breath at this moment and Jules hold on tight to Sam's hand and she didn't bother to hide the tears from her face. Sam was the one to stay calm. He patted Spike friendly on the back.

"She looks exactly like you when you don't like what's going on around" he teased.

"It is my little girl" Spike whispered unbelievably "My little girl" and he lightly touched the glass of the incubator. The nurse pushing the trolley made another step and turned to Spike.

"We are going to keep her in the incubator just through the night, to be on the safe side. The preliminary checking seemed great. I'm taking her to the neonatal unit, but you can join me, sir"

Spike hesitated, he wanted to be with his daughter, but he didn't want to leave Joy. Jules touched gently his arm and slightly pushed him to go.

"Be with your daughter. The moment they are done with Joy I'll get you, so you can talk to the doctor"

"Thank you" and he run after the nurse that was taking care of his little girl.

.oOo.

The time was moving impossibly slowly. It was hard to believe it was only 7 minutes since the little girl was brought to this world. 7 minutes and thirty seconds....

Jules relaxed little after the child was born healthy. It was proof of her belief that everything was going to be just fine...8 minutes....

So why aren't there any news about Joy. She should be out of surgery in no time. How long could few stitches take to the experienced surgeon?? 8 minutes and thirty second...

The sound of Sam's mobile phone almost made Jules jump to the roof. Sam smiled at how edgy she was when he answered it. It was Greg, the rest of the team was finally leaving the crime scene as well and they were curious about what was going on.

"It's a girl" Sam said, even though they all knew it was going to be that way "and she seems to be just fine." he could hear Greg passing the information to the rest of the team and then there was series of cheers in the car. Sam smiled.

"Give Spike our bests. We are going to HQ to deal with the paperwork. You two stay put and tell the proud father that we are all going to check on both of his ladies tomorrow."

"Thanks, Serge....If you need me in there just give me call. It all seems to be under control here"

"I think we'll manage without you...Oh, and Lou want you to tell Spike, that if he gets drunk without us, he is not going to forgive him"

"Will do...Bye" Sam smiled to the phone but the smile died on his lips at this moment. The doctor appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Jules pushed Sam to turn his attention towards her.

"It's Joy's doctor" she whispered and the doctor had already found her in the crowd and was walking towards them.

"Ms. Braddock" she started and Jules just knew. It wasn't the face doctors put on when there are good news.

"NO..." she whispered, but the doctor continued anyway. She had to.

"I'm sorry. We did all we could" but Jules didn't heard any of this. The moment her worst fear was confirmed the world turned with her and she collapsed senselessly. All Sam could do was to catch her before she hit the ground.

.oOo.

She came to laying in the hospital bed. Sam was leaning over her and he visibly relaxed when she opened her eyes. As the mist from her eyes slowly vanished she noticed Spike seating on the chair with his face hidden in his hands. He was weeping.

Jules closed her eyes and took deep breath, she just hoped that when she open them again it would all go away. Nothing like that happened. Sam's face still was in terribly painful expression and Spike wasn't able to take control of his sobs. Tears appeared in her eyes as well. She tried to sit down, but she needed Sam's help to do that. He handed her a cup of water and went to Spike to ask him if he needed anything.

"I need air" was his only answer and he stood up and left. He was determined never to set foot in this hospital again.

After a while the doctor came in to check on them. Her face was expressionless. Jules imagined how many cases like this she had already handled.

"Where is Mr. Scarlatti" the doctor asked.

"He wasn't feeling well" Sam explained, "he went to get some air"

"OK, I'll talk to him later....Anyway, how are you feeling" she turned to Jules. She was still pale but was able to stand up on her own.

"Embarrassed" she admit, but the doctor smiled at her and assured her.

"No one really expects to loose someone in the neonatal ward, it is always huge shock. But just to be sure I ordered some blood test, they should be back in a while"

Jules didn't really listen, her mind was lost around Joy.

"Doctor, what really happened to Joy??" she asked. She had bad feeling and she didn't know why.

"She bleed out" there was no need to put it in some nicer words. The reality was so terrible that nothing could softened the blow "As I now understand she was in some kind of accident leaving her seriously injured."

"Yes" Sam reacted "but it was more then two years ago by now, she was fully recovered by now"

"Injuries like this had the awful way of sneaking on people. She wouldn't have any problems in normal life and probably all her tests were OK as well. But pregnancy put her body under so much stress it couldn't bear it"

"But she carried the baby almost to full term" Jules still wasn't persuaded.

"And it is almost a miracle" doctor admitted "However, the damaged tissue in her body couldn't withstand the delivery. Her internal organs were just bleeding without control. We were lucky to get out the baby. After that we tried to save her even at the price of hysterectomy, but it was all in vain"

"And..." Sam hesitated "If you knew about her condition earlier, was there anything you could have done?"

**I hope you are not all terribly mad at me...I just always wanted to write some real drama and I brought Joy to life so I guessed I had the right the end it as well..... I was determined to do it anyway, I was just looking for right opportunity. **

**Hope you like it (at least the way it is written;)**

**Next: Some medical stuff....**


	4. Amy

**Disclaimer: I've just killed the only person that was mine....**

Doctor had to considered the answer for a while. It was tricky question and the truthful answer sometimes caused more pain.

"If we had known about her condition" she finally admit "we would never let her get to this point. The baby would have been born by C-section before the contractions even started. She should have been in hospital for weeks now. And even then there would be no guarantees."

Sam stared at her unbelievably and Jules handed down her head. Her thoughts were racing.

"But in reality I believe nothing could have been done. She probably didn't have any problems and because of that no one could really know what was going inside of her." she explained and excused herself. There were other patients with happier endings waiting for her.

Jules tried to stop her thoughts. She didn't know why, but she was quite sure Joy knew....or at least she suspected something. It wasn't just some undetermined fear when she asked Jules to take care of Spike. Joy maybe didn't know exactly what was going on, but she was female and soon-to-be-mother and it was her own body that was messed up. She had to know something. And she decided to go with the pregnancy all the way. She didn't want to bother anyone with her bad feelings. And there was no way on earth that would make Jules reveal Joy's secrets.

.oOo.

It was almost dawn when Jules was finally strong enough to leave the room. She was dying to see her little niece. Somehow she felt that only one look at her could make her feel better. Sam was keen to see the little one too. His first wave of aversion was long gone now. He realized that the baby girl wasn't the reason of his only sister's death. Bad things happen all the time. They were almost out of the door when the doctor came in.

"Ms. Braddock, I have the blood test for you" she smiled at her.

"I guess they were OK" Jules reacted to doctor's happy face. There was something else in the doctor's expression and she wasn't quite sure what.

"Sam, go ahead I'll catch up with you in a second" Sam was surprised by her plead. If everything was OK, so why she was sending him away?? But right now it didn't bother him as much as it should. He just couldn't get his brain to work the way it shoud.

"I'll go get some coffee and we can meet at the neonatal ward" and he was gone.

"So, what is it doctor??" Jules asked.

"Why did you sent your husband away?? There was no need to...you are pregnant" doctor announced cheerfully.

Jules froze on the spot. Pregnant?? Now??? They wasn't exactly trying to have babies, but they didn't take any precaution not to. They let the nature to take its own curse. But now?? It was everything but right. She felt unexplained guilt overflowing her body. Feeling happy now would have been terrible sin.

She needed to talk to someone, but the only person she always shared this feelings with was laying down in the morgue. Tears once again came to Jules'es eyes. It was so messed up.

"Is it a bad news??" the doctor asked surprised. She was worried about Jules again. She was all pale and sweaty.

"No, not bad.....but it feels wrong right now" Jules tried to express her feelings.

"I know you are conflicted about everything considering what happened to your sister-in-law, but death of someone even so young as Joy can't make all living creature to stop their lives. Life goes on and you are its proof. So take your time, digest it...but I'm sure that in the end you and your husband will realize the blessing you'll get by this child"

Jules'es hand went unwillingly towards her belly, like she could feel the baby growing inside of her. Maybe the doctor was right, maybe it was like it supposed to be.

They finished the conversation fast, but Sam was already waiting for Jules.

"So what was it you needed to talk about??" Sam tried to make a conversation.

"Eh..." Jules hesitated but composed herself fast "Doctor says I need to get more iron into my system" it wasn't lie, the doctor really said that and right now Sam didn't need to know what caused her iron deficiency "she gave me some pills prescription" she explained.

Sam smiled at her comfortingly and hugged her

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you"

It makes Jules cry. Again. He was so nice to her and she was lying to him. Well, not lying...just....not telling the whole truth...But she couldn't tell him right now. She had to sort her own feelings first. And today was supposed to be about Joy and the little girl. There would be enough time to tell Sam. She hold him tightly and whispered into his shirt

"You have no idea how much I need that right now"

They stood like that for another while and then hand in hand went to see their niece.

The little girl was already out of incubator. She was sleeping peacefully in her cradle, dressed in one of pyjamas Jules had picked for her with Joy. It was how they recognized her. The nurse noticed them and asked them

"Are you a parents??" She didn't know which baby they came to see.

"No" answered Jules "The little girl over there is our niece"

"Oh" the nurse realized her mistake "I'm so sorry, I didn't know....poor little one. Because of the mess she didn't even have a name yet"

"What??" Sam was surprised "But Spike...I mean her father...he was here with her"

"Only for a little while last night, when she was born. He wanted to wait with name till he talked to her mother" nurse smiled understandingly "The fathers looks sometimes more lost than the babies"

For a second Jules imagined how will Sam look like, when his baby is born. Once more, her hand went to her stomach...Soon, she would know for sure.

"Sam, we should name her" Jules decided, "It looks so weird when there's only Scarlatti written over her bed."

"I don't know, I think Spike should do it" Sam hesitated "Anyway, where is he??" since he had run away last night no one had seen him. They were too busy with themselves to get worried so far, but now they realized it had already been few hours.

"I'll call him" Sam decided when Jules wasn't able to give him an answer. He went to the corridor and Jules stayed with the baby. She softly touched her like she was afraid she could hurt her.

"You can hold her, if you want" the nurse encouraged "She is very restless, I think it can help calm her down"

Jules had never hold a baby before. She evaded it like a disease. She found babies too fragile to even touch them, not to mention holding them. When nurse placed the baby in her embrace, sudden amazement went through her body. It felt so right, Why was she so scared?? It was so natural. The little girl calm down as she hidden safely in Jules embrace listened to her heart beat. She fell asleep almost immediately holding tightly to Jules'es shirt with her tiny fist.

Sam came back angry. He wasn't able to reach Spike. He left him few messages on his voice mail, but was quite sure Spike wouldn't answer. At the sight of Jules holding his little niece he calmed instantly.

"She likes you" he observed and the nurse agreed.

"She have never been so calm, babies need to know that someone is there for them"

Jules looked at the girl and then at Sam.

"Lets call her Amy" she proposed "We talked with Joy about girl's names and she loved Amy. Joy always says..." suddenly Jules stopped and realized the reality "said" she corrected herself "that long names only caused problems. I'm sure Spike would agree with Joy"

"Even if he didn't, he should have been here to object....Amy it is...I like that" Sam smiled and touched the baby as carefully as Jules did before.

"When can she leave the hospital??" Jules asked.

"If nothing goes wrong, she will be discharged tomorrow" the nurse informed. Jules placed Amy back in the cradle and asked Sam

"Did you find Spike??"

"He is not answering my calls" Sam was again becoming annoyed.

"Let's give him some time" Jules tried to be understanding. "He had a lot on his plate, I'm sure ho will show himself tomorrow to get his daughter out of the hospital"

"We should get you home as well" Sam observed "You might be tough, but I promised you I would take care of you and you had a hell of the day"

"So did you" Jules whispered and hugged him "I'm sorry about your sister"

Sam hugged her back and with tears in his voice he whispered "I'm sorry about your best friend"

**Next: the terrible day continues (no more tragedies, I promise....just dealing with the outcome)**


	5. She's gone

**Disclaimer: Flashpoint isn't mine**

The day hadn't ended yet. On their way out they bumped to Ed and Greg. They were holding flowers and were in cheerful mood. They had no idea about the tragedy that took place last night. Greg noticed them first.

"Hi, you two, leaving already?" Jules blinked surprised. They both were lost in their own minds they didn't notice either of them.

"Greg...." she just acknowledged his presence lamely. Ed realized instantly that something was wrong.

"What happen to you two??" and he tried to get the worst case scenarios out of his mind, but the reality hit him hard.

"My sister..." Sam started "Joy..." for the first time in long time he used the name she preferred "She died" was all he managed to say. It was enough. Both Ed and Greg reminded motionless.

"Died?? What happened?? What about the baby??" and the questions were just flowing.

"She had a pre-existing condition" Jules whispered "and the girl, Amy, she is doing fine" luckily for her Greg understood and stopped any Ed's following questions.

"Do you need a ride home" he offered, seeing how exhausted they both were.

"I can manage that" Sam thanked "By the way, haven't you hear from Spike??" They only then realized Spike should be there, he should be the one taking care about everything.

"No...we were supposing he was enjoying his new role too much to even pick up his phone" Ed explained.

"He ran off shortly after we found out and haven't contacted any of us since" Sam explained.

Greg, seeing his desperation offered.

"Let us worry about that. You two get some rest and we will find him"

"Thanks, Greg" Sam was glad someone would take over from there even for a little while.

As Jules and Sam left the hospital, Greg and Ed went to see Amy. The search for Spike could continue then. They left the flowers at the nurse station. Some happy family could make use of them for sure.

.oOo.

Jules had never realized how exhausted she was. The moment she and Sam got home she collapsed on the couch barely taking her shoes off. She was fast asleep within seconds. Sam took pity on her and brought her to bed. She didn't even wake up when he took her clothes off. She was still wearing heavy pants she used when the work took her and her group outside.

Sam took shower and was planning on joining Jules in the bed, but he suddenly realized he was too disturbed to stay still. For the first time since the terrible news he was all alone and it hit him hard. His little sister, the annoying impertinent creature, she was gone...The amiable blonde girl she used to be, the pig headed woman she was...had been...now....

He couldn't believe it. Whatever happened to him, she was always there to help. Whatever happened to her, he was there for her. But this thing he wasn't able to fix. It was done.

Sam had another terrible mission to pass. With all the mess around he didn't do one thing that was scaring him the most. He had to make a phone call to their parents. How do you tell a mother that her daughter had died giving birth to her grandchild?? He would prefer to do it personally, but he couldn't left Jules behind while Spike was at large and there was a newborn that needed to be taken care of.

He grabbed his cellphone and went downstairs. He sat on the couch but as the phone started ringing he realized that he wasn't able to stay still. He started pacing through the room.

It was a while till his mother picked up the phone. She was probably outside, enjoying the sunny day.

"Hi, mum" he tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Sammy, what's wrong??" mother always know "I have been trying to call Joy all morning but she is not picking up. I thought she was supposed to be home today"

"Mum, is dad home??" he tried hard not to get distracted.

"He is watching TV, do you need to talk to him??" the General finally softened with age and was now retired from active service. He was actually looking forward to be a granddad.

"Can you get him??" Sam asked quietly. His mum knew Sam too well to try to get anything out of him.

She realized he wanted to talk to both of them and she knew the sooner she would get her husband the sooner the terrible uncertainty would be gone.

"Sam, what is it??" the General was by the phone almost immediately "you are scaring your mother" he hold protective hand around his wife as she tried to hear the conversation the men were having.

"Dad..." Sam stopped, he looked out of the window "it's Joy" there, right on this pavement, it was the place when Jules and Joy met for the first time. He could still see Joy's smile as she turned back and yelled at Spike hidden in the car. Tears filled his eyes. "She's gone" he whispered to the phone.

The General felt as the knees gave up under his wife. He had hard time standing still himself but he managed to tighten the grip on her waist.

"What happened??" he asked as he felt his wife hid her face in his shirt and she started to sob quietly.

"She went into the labour prematurely. It was going fine for some time, but then something went wrong. She bled out after the surgeons had performed emergency C-section."

"Did the doctors screw up??" the General was used to taking control of every aspect of his life. He didn't use the phrase 'something went wrong'. Things don't go wrong by themselves, someone has to screw up.

Sam hesitated. There was no way to soften the blow his father was going to receive. There's no way to tell someone that the job that made him who he was might had caused death of his daughter.

"She had pre-existing condition no one knew about. When the doctors realized what was going on, it was too late already" Sam played it safe.

"And what about the child??" General asked on his wife's impulse.

"The girl, Amy, she's doing great. We are taking her home tomorrow." Sam explained.

"We'll come immediately"

"There's no need to. Don't take it the wrong way, but I have enough on my head already. Just come to the funeral...it's the best way for all of us" Sam loved his parents, but right now he couldn't deal with more grieving people, especially when his own grieve was overwhelming.

"OK, Sammy, just let us know if you need anything" it was his mother that answered. She understand her son's feeling.

"Thank you, mum, I'll stay in touch"

"I know you will"

As the parents hung up with the click Sam's eyes filled with tears. Believing he was alone in the room he sobbed loudly when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Jules still messy from the bed heard whole conversation he was having with his parents and her heart had broken for him. Sam was so strong for her and for everyone she almost didn't realize how painful loss it was for him.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry" she whispered and held him tight. She let him cry on her shoulder and his tears mixed with hers.

.oOo.

They spent the day together at home, mostly sleeping. They just had to make a few calls about Joy's funeral. Considering Joy's achievement it didn't take long to assure she was going to have funeral with all military honours. She died because of war injury after all.

They also made a calls to find Spike. Jules tried even to call his mother, but he was untraceable. They were starting to get worried. The last phone call was to hospital. Sam checked on his little niece and was more then surprised when he found out, that Spike was in hospital and arranged for Sam to sign off little Amy tomorrow. After that he tried Spike one more time and wrote him another message. He was surprised to get a message back 'Take a good care of her' it said and the cell was immediately disconnected. Sam was really angry with Spike, but he hide the worry behind the anger.

**Next: the funeral**


	6. Life changes

**Disclaimer: The usual**

Next morning Sam and Jules went to get Amy out of the hospital. Sam was charmed by this little lady. He could swear she smiled at him when he picked her up from the hospital crib. They made a stop at Sam's old place on the way, because they needed the stuff Joy had ready for the kid. They decided to stay there for some time, they hoped Spike would come home.

Jules arranged for her to have some time off the work. Someone needed to take care of the baby and she volunteered zealously. She still believed Spike just needed to take one look at the baby girl and he would fall in love with her. It was her duty to make it happen. She promised Joy to take care of Spike and this was it. Joy had known Spike really well, she had anticipated his reactions.

During the Sunday Sam asked Jules about hundred times if she was really OK with him going to work tomorrow. He was more then sure Greg wouldn't mind him staying some time at home. Every time Jules told him to go. Although taking care of newborn was exhausting it was unnecessary for them both to stay home and just drown in their grieve. The life needed to go on.

Sam hesitated at the door next morning, Jules almost had to kick him out.

"Go" she ordered, still in pyjama, holding the baby.

"Are you sure you are OK?" he asked worriedly standing already at the door.

"I think I can manage the baby" she assured. "Go" and she pushed him outside and closed the door behind him. Then she changed the baby and mumbled to herself 'I think I can get use to it'

Jules had changed her mind several times that day. She had the opportunity to try being a mum for real. The baby cried sometimes for no reason, sometimes just to get some attention. Every time she sat down for little while there was something demanding her attention. At the noon she was sure she is not able to take care of her own child. She shed honest tears, tears of grieve and tears of desperation. But she never gave up.

Jules was never so happy when she saw Sam coming back from work. She kissed him when he came in. Sam smiled surprised.

"I can get use to such a welcome" he said contently.

"Don't flatter yourself" she dismissed "I was trying to get through some of Joy's stuff, but I don't really know what her daughter would want to keep. It is so hard" Jules had tears in her voice.

"I know. Just let it be, Spike should take care of it" he hesitated, he knew he had to tell Jules this, but she was not going to like it "he was at work today" Sam explained.

"At work??" Jules stayed amazed "Is he coming home??" she hoped.

"No" Sam was angry "he is staying with Lou" he explained and then tried to put in word how Spike seemed to him. He was desperate and deeply buried in the grieve, that's for sure, but there was also something else. Sam was sure that if he pushed at the wrong place, Spike would just break to pieces, just like his world did few days ago. Sam couldn't take the chance, no one could.

Tuesday and Wednesday were very similar, only the days were becoming more cheerful as Jules was growing comfortable with the company of the baby.

And then came Thursday, it was the day of the funeral. Greg made sure Team One had the day off. He knew they all craved the opportunity to say goodbye to Joy. They all deserved it. Wordy's wife, Shelley, offered to babysit Amy so Jules can go to the funeral as well.

The day was beautiful. The sun was shining from the early morning and Jules couldn't believe she had to put to rest her friend. With who she was supposed to share her secret of being pregnant?? With who she was supposed to share ups and downs in pregnancy?? With who she was supposed to exchange the experience of being mother??

Jules had cried before they even got to the graveyard. They met there Sam's and Joy's parents. They arrived to the city yesterday and stayed the night at Sam's and Jules'es place. They couldn't get themselves to come to Joy's place. The children weren't suppose to die before their parents, it just isn't the way the world is supposed to work.

Sam and Jules sat at the first row next to Spike and the parents. There was a lot of military personal, all in their best uniforms. Although Jules work with Joy for some time now, she didn't know even half of the soldiers in there. Joy had been good officer and great person and she had had a lot of people loving her, caring for her, adoring her or they just wanted to gave a tribute to a fallen comrade. Their loss was even bigger because the death wasn't directly due to war injury. Everyone was ready to lose a man, or even a woman, during the war time in the war zone but lot of people had hard time coping with losing Joy to something seemingly so banal and natural as a childbirth.

Even the General was wearing a uniform. It was his way of paying tribute to his daughter. Jules had never seem him so severe before. She had met him few times already, even before her wedding and she grew to like him very much. Sometimes, she had had hard time believing all the stories Sam and Joy had been telling her. But not today. With the grieve stricken expression he seemed every part as scary as he should be.

Spike was trying to keep it together. He even managed to get something like a smile on his face when Jules took the seat next to him. On Sam's advice she decided not to press the issue of little Amy before the ceremony. Spike was enough upset as it was.

As the ceremony started Jules felt Sam's hand tightening up the grip on hers. The togetherness was their only weapon against the overwhelming grieve and sorrow.

Although the priest tried to put as much comfort in his words as possible, the sobs from gathered crowd were more frequent by minute. Even men led by the General cried openly. The tragedy of death of someone in the bloom of her age wasn't necessary to hide. It would be even undesirable. Everyone needed to share his pain, to seek comfort in company of someone touched it the same way.

When the coffin was lowered to grave, Jules laid her head on Sam's shoulder. It was so unreal. Not even a week before Joy was the happiest person in the word. She was blooming in her expected motherhood, she was content in her marriage, appreciated in work, comfortable with her friends and family. It was all taken away from her as well as she was taken away from them.

When the ceremony was over Jules placed single white rose next to the grave. She gave one last goodbye to her friend hoping that the pain would soothe with time and the grieve would be just a memory. She gave her condolences to the General and his wife, she hugged Sam who was helping his father to support Mrs Braddock. Jules stepped away to let everyone give their sympathy to the family. She knew she had the right to be there next to Sam, but she just couldn't take it.

Only then Jules realized she wasn't the only person who couldn't deal with other people's condolences and sympathies. Spike wasn't there anymore. She searched for him in the crowd and when she noticed Lou with other guys she asked them. Lou smiled sadly.

"He's gone...I'm not surprised" he observed.

"He's still in denial" added Ed "it whole just made it too real, just give him time"

Jules starred at them unbelievably.

"You are all the same. Spike isn't the only person who miss Joy terribly, but there is a child, amazing baby girl that need to be taken care of, so don't give me the denial crap" Jules stopped surprised even herself at the sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and tears once more appeared on her face.

"It's OK" Wordy comforted her and hugged her friendly "We know you just lost your best friend"

Jules let Wordy to comfort her for a while and then straightened herself

"There is one more thing I can do for Joy" she announced "Is Spike going to be at work tomorrow??" she asked.

"I suppose so" Greg guessed "He said it is the only thing that keeps him going"

"Well" Jules whispered "He better get ready for his life to change"

**Next: the final chapter, with I hope something happyend-ish**


	7. Tears of joy

**Disclaimer: Flashpoint does not belong to me.**

**So, here is the last chapter. If is it enough happyendish....just judge it for yourself.**

Jules was set on the target. She knew Joy would be terrified if she saw what was happening with Spike. Just like she had said, he needed to be taken care of.

On the Friday morning Jules was already awake when Sam's alarm went off. She came to the bedroom with Amy on her hands.

"Wake up, honey" she said and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She knew yesterday was hard for Sam so she was trying to be nice. He smiled at her sleepily.

"Morning. It is a fine way to be waken up"

"Don't get use to it" she teased obviously glad Sam wasn't depressed too much. The funeral had provide him closure and he was getting ready to move on.

Sam got out of the bed and kissed Jules and than Amy.

"You know, I can get used to it" he admitted. Jules just smiled. It was going to be one hell of the day. And Sam had no idea so far.

Jules just waited for Sam to go to the work. She then got herself and Amy ready. First they were going to see paediatrician to make sure Amy was still OK and then....Jules took deep breath, then well....it was going to be really interesting day.

The doctor's appointment went well. Amy was doing as good as possible. Jules was glad she was able to take care of the newborn, she was going to need it pretty soon.

The next appointment Jules had was with her own doctor...a gynaecologist. She had had agreed with Shelley she could leave Amy at her place for a hour today. Shelley smiled when she opened the door.

"Isn't it a little princess" she took Amy on her hands, then she turned to Jules. "The first one is always scary, but you'll do great"

Jules was shocked "How do you know??"

"Believe me, once you are mother you'll know things" Shelley assured. "How long are you going to keep it a secret??"

"If the doctor says everything is fine, I'm going to tell Sam today...."

"Too bad I can't see his face when he find out..." Shelley said dreamily "it's always such a fun to watch the big-macho-guys when they realize what's going on"

"Maybe we can get coffee...well tea or something...someday and I can tell you all about it" Jules suddenly proposed. She was surprised how easy it was to talk to someone. Shelley was nice and although she couldn't fill empty spot that Joy left, it would be nice to have some friend to talk about motherhood and other girlish stuff.

"It would be great, just give me a call" Shelley gladly accepted "Good luck then"

"Thanks, I'll be back in an hour" Jules promised.

"Don't worry, take your time" Shelley was already making funny faces to entertain Amy.

"Bye"

.oOo.

It was hour an a half till Jules managed get back to pick up Amy. The doctor appointment took longer that she expected, but she was really pregnant and everything was going the way it was supposed to. She finally felt like it was real. She got her pregnancy calendar and prescription for vitamins and date of another check out. But it wasn't the pregnancy that made her stop at the dinner, get pancakes with chocolate and think. Now she was determined more then ever.

Shelley was anxious to hear the news. She honestly hugged Jules when she told her everything was fine. She tried to persuade Jules to stay for the lunch, but Jules excused herself. She had one more stop to make today.

The ride was short, but when she arrived at the spot Jules was sure of one thing. She hated secrets. It didn't matter that it was Sam's secret about Joy that made her jealous enough to even consider serious relationship with Sam, that Joy never told anyone except her that she slept with Spike when they first met, that Joy and Spike got secretly married and it was start of too short, but oh-so-happy marriage.

The relationship between Joy and Spike was full of secrets, but only the last one was tragic.

The doctor Jules saw today confirmed her suspicion that Joy had known about her condition. She had been to the specialist on the base Jules was seeing now and had got herself checked as well. The doctors on base had full access to Joy's medical files and after thorough checkout she had been able to form a theory. There had been nothing solid to go on, but the doctor had warned Joy that the scarring on her internal organs might be dangerous for her and her pregnancy.

Joy was a sweetheart, she didn't want anyone to know, anyone other then her to worry. Jules was sure it must had been killing her, but Joy had been stubborn enough to let everyone thing that nothing wrong was going on.

Jules got Amy out of the car seat and hold her tight. She hated secrets. And now she had one secret on her own.

But not for much longer, she thought as she entered the SRU HQ. But there was one last thing she needed to take care of before telling Sam, before everything was ready for her to accept the overwhelming happiness.

Jules smiled at Kira as she passed her desk. She ask her where the Team One was and Kira pointed her towards gym. Jules entered the well known room but didn't let the sentiment to mess with her determination. She didn't react to guy's surprised welcomes, she completely ignored their questions about what she was doing there and if everything was OK. She went straight to Spike. He was seated on the floor, stretching his muscles after workout.

"Scarlatti, stand up" she ordered. Spike tried to ignore her and other guys were staring without a cue.

"I said stand up" she used her most bossy tone but without yelling. Little Amy on her hand woke up anyway and was rather curiously trying to find out what was going on.

"Jules, what...." Sam make a few steps towards her but she stopped him with head-shake.

"Sam, don't" she didn't even look at him, she was hypnotizing Spike who was slowly getting on his feet.

As he gain some balance Jules made surprisingly fast move. She handed him Amy and without a word made a step back to prevent Spike from handing her back.

Spike stayed in amazement, no one made any noise only Amy suddenly realized she was taken out from her aunt's comfortable embrace and was starting to cry.

"What do you want me to do??" Spike looked at Jules scared "She is crying"

"Yes" Jules was unmerciful, "that's what newborns do. And you should have known it by now" she accused, but kept close look on the baby. She was afraid that she pushed too hard and Spike could do something stupid.

"But she...she doesn't like me. I don't know what to do" he was looking lost, but Jules stood her ground. Joy had asked her to take care of him and that was what she was doing. Spike would thank her one day.

"Be a man" Jules challenged "be a father".

Finally Ed couldn't stand it, he came to Spike, but seeing Jules'es murderous look he just advised from the distance.

"Just tried to swing her a little, kids like that"

Spike finally made first unsure move. He held the baby more comfortably and tried to swing her a little. Jules could swear he even looked at the baby for the first time. No one in the room was more surprised then Spike when Amy calmed little bit.

Tears appeared in the proud father's eyes. Tears he wasn't able to shed anymore for his late wife were there when he for the first time held his daughter. It wasn't the desperate tears he shed all over the last week, it were tears of joy and Jules felt like a huge burden was taken from her shoulders. She fulfilled the promise she had given her best friend. There was no need to look out for Spike anymore, he was able to go on without Joy. Now, he was holding a treasure in his hands, his little piece of Joy, the little part of her that was still alive.

There wasn't enough words to say how grateful he was, but the look on his face told Jules everything. Tears appeared in her eyes as well, now she was ready to let out her secret without feeling guilty.

Before she could do anything Amy, now comfortable in her father arms started crying again. Jules nervously awaited Spike's reaction, but he kept his cool.

"What did you do to her??" it was Ed that doubted Spike's parenting skills.

"Maybe she needs to be changed" Wordy guessed.

"Maybe she doesn't like your smell, you are all sweaty" Lou allowed himself to tease Spike a bit. Jules had hard time not to explode with laughter as she watched the hard core cops trying to figure out what a little creature wants.

"I think she is hungry" Spikes instincts were starting to work the right way. Jules had already produce a bottle from her bag.

"Way to go, daddy" she complimented Spike and the guys were looking at him amazed. "Now, if you all excuse me, I need to have a few words with the daddy over there"

All eyes went towards Sam and Jules turned to him as well. He was so cute when he tried to figure out what was going on. He had the look of the kid that for the first time realized why two and two equals four.

"Daddy??...me???...You mean like.... a baby??" he babbled and Jules was just standing there nodding slightly.

"You are pregnant??" Sam finally managed to get a full sentence out of himself and Jules nodded slowly one more time. She wasn't able to speak especially when Sam's forceful hug blow the air out of her lungs.

"Careful, man" Greg was watching the little dramas in the gym quietly so far. Sam realized he was overreacting and carefully put Jules back on the ground, but he never let her out of his arms. She didn't complain, she was comfortable there.

Only then she realized she was smiling. Not just smiling, laughing really. Guys were making fun out of Sam's reaction, then out of Spike's stupid faces he was doing to entertain Amy. And then they were laughing all. The life went on. Although there was one empty spot, the spot that would never be filled again, there were able to enjoy life's little joys. There was always something to live for.

**THE END**

**A/N So this is it, the Joy's trilogy ends here. I know the last story is shorter then usual, but I believe all was dealt with. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
